


Your eyes on me

by BlushLouise



Series: Doorwings and Dinobots [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Prowl doesn't do parties. Especially not dancing at parties.Funny though, how much it turns out he's willing to do for Swoop.
Relationships: Prowl/Swoop
Series: Doorwings and Dinobots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044570
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> For eerian_sadow, who wanted Swoop with song number 40 from my Spotify 100 most wanted list - Walk the Moon's Shut up and dance! It tied in all too well with my Seeing Swoop fic, which was a lot of fun for me :) Hope you like this!

“Are you sure about this?” Prowl asked. The music was louder than he was used to, there were more people here than he really appreciated. Overall, it was the kind of party he tended to avoid.

But Swoop had wanted to go. Swoop had wanted to go _together_.

“I’m sure.” Swoop grinned, taking Prowl’s other hand as well. “It’ll be fun!”

“I’m not very good at this,” Prowl warned, because he really wasn’t. “They’ll stare at me.”

Swoop gave up on pulling him closer. Instead he stepped up to Prowl, close enough that Prowl’s bumper touched Swoop’s chest. Close enough that Swoop could rest his forehead against Prowl’s. “Then they’ll be staring at the both of us,” he promised. “I’m not that good at this either. And I don’t need to be. I’m not doing this to look good, Prowl. I just want to dance with you.” He nuzzled Prowl’s cheek. “Won’t you dance with me?”

Well, when put like that, how could Prowl say no? Besides, after that public display of affection, much more than they had ever shown before, the other Autobots were probably staring anyway.

“Alright,” Prowl replied. “But… Don’t let go of me, okay?”

“Never.” Swoop flashed him another grin. “Never letting go, Prowl. Trust me.”

“I do.” And Prowl did. In all their time together, in the weeks of Swoop watching over Prowl on Ratchet’s orders and the couple of months since, Swoop had never given Prowl reason not to trust him. If anything, the opposite was true. Prowl was beyond grateful that Swoop had given him a chance, had told him how he felt, even with the way he and the other Dinobots had been treated by the Autobots in general – including Prowl.

Prowl had gained much more in Swoop than he deserved. And he was happy for every minute of it.

Swoop pulled him onto the dance floor again, and this time Prowl went along. They dodged Jazz and Sideswipe, who were moving together in a way that ought to be illegal, and then Mirage and Hound, who were so used to dancing with each other now that they clearly knew how to slot together perfectly. Prowl and Swoop didn’t have that yet, so the first few steps were awkward. Clumsy. But then…

But then, it worked.

And oh, Primus, how it worked.

Prowl fit against Swoop in a way he’d never imagined fitting against anybody. It wasn’t just a matter of their physical frames fitting together, but of Swoop making space for him, knowing how to move them together, accounting for Prowl’s wings and two left feet and general discomfort with dancing like this.

Their dancing probably wasn’t much to look at. But it felt _amazing_.

“See, it’s not so bad,” Swoop said after a few minutes. His face was still close to Prowl’s, close enough that Prowl couldn’t look away from his optics, close enough that there was barely any space between them. “You’re not bad at this.”

“I’m not good,” Prowl said honestly, though he couldn’t stop smiling. “But… I’m enjoying it. With you. I enjoy dancing with you.”

Swoop nuzzled his cheek again. “I enjoy dancing with you, too.”

The song changed, but Prowl barely noticed. He was having too much fun. They weren’t a graceful pair – even Swoop’s inborn grace couldn’t make up for Prowl’s general stiffness and lack of rhythm – but they made it work. And when Swoop moved his arms to Prowl’s back and pulled him closer, Prowl let himself fall against Swoop’s chest.

Their tempo slowed.

“Thank you,” Swoop murmured, with just enough volume that Prowl could hear him.

“For what?”

“For coming with me tonight. For dancing. I know you feel uncomfortable like this.”

Prowl chuckled. “I’m actually not, though. I thought I would be, but I’m fine.” He rested his head on Swoop’s broad shoulder and dimmed his optics, trusting in Swoop to keep them from bumping into anything. “I’m actually supremely comfortable.”

“Me too. I’m… happy they’re seeing us together.” Swoop’s arms tightened around Prowl. “I’m so proud to be with you.”

Prowl turned his head just enough that he could nuzzle Swoop’s throat. “Likewise. Now dance with me some more.”

Swoop laughed. “Gladly.”

Prowl let himself get lost in it. He could hear the other Autobots in the room, if he cared to listen, but he didn’t. Even his doorwings were relaxed on his back. He didn’t pay attention to anything but Swoop, and the beat they moved to. His focus narrowed to the way Swoop’s frame felt against him, around him, the way his plating felt under Prowl’s fingers. The muted tremors of it, the faint hum that was only audible because Prowl had his audial pressed against Swoop’s shoulder.

“Prowl,” Swoop said, after a completely indeterminate amount of time. “Prowl, sweet. Are you still with me?”

“Of course,” Prowl replied, without onlining his optics. “Where else would I be?”

Swoop chuckled at that. “Somewhere deep in your own mind, I expect. The party’s almost over, love. Pretty much everyone’s gone.”

That had Prowl lifting his head again. “What? Really?”

Really. The lights had been dimmed, the music lowered. Trailbreaker and First Aid were still swaying to the music, Wheeljack and Ratchet were laughing quietly together at a table. Everyone else had left.

“Well.” Prowl knew that this would normally be where he felt completely embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to run away to his quarters and stay there until the gossip had died of old age. Strangely enough, tonight he felt nothing of the sort. “I suppose that’s our cue to leave as well?”

“If you want to.” Swoop’s touch to his face was a soft, gentle thing. “I’m happy dancing with you some more if you want to. We don’t have to leave yet, Blaster’s still running the music.”

“Blaster’s half in recharge,” Prowl pointed out, because it was the truth. “I think the music’s running itself at this point.” He leaned up, brushed a faint kiss over Swoop’s mouth. “Come back to my quarters with me?”

Swoop’s answering kiss was less careful, more an actual kiss than just a brush of lips. “Of course I will. If you want.”

“Always,” Prowl whispered.

He left his arm around Swoop’s waist. Much closer than they’d normally walk, much more intimate, and Prowl could tell Swoop was a bit surprised. Ratchet and Wheeljack both grinned at them when they walked past, and Swoop blushed, but Prowl simply smiled.

Let them see. Being with Swoop was nothing to be embarrassed about. Rather the opposite, in fact. Prowl considered himself the luckiest mech on the _Ark_ at this point. Besides, he was still all mellow and warm from the dancing.

Well. Swaying more than dancing. But the point was still valid.

“Next time there’s a party,” Prowl murmured as they left the room, “will you come with me? Dance some more?”

“As much as you want,” Swoop promised. “As long and as much as you want, Prowl.”

That sounded good. Prowl swallowed the faint ‘forever’ that wanted to escape, and just nodded. It was too soon for ‘forever’.

But he could feel them getting there.


End file.
